


Don't get mad, but...

by idkimoutofideas



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Dogs, Multi, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: 'Parker was acting weird.'Prompt: OT3+dogs
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Don't get mad, but...

Parker was acting weird.

Well, weird wasn’t the right word, this was Parker, after all. Weird for normal people was normal for Parker, and normal for normal people was weird for Parker. But she was acting especially weird.

Eliot noticed it when she came back from her run - though run wasn’t the right word for that either, considering half of her run usually involved climbing up and across buildings.

Usually after her run, she’d breeze into the kitchen to grab a bite of whatever Eliot was cooking - much to his annoyance - then maybe pace around a few times, checking the security of the Brewpub. Eventually she’d go find Hardison and bother him for a little before finally going to take a shower.

Today, he heard her come in the door - which was a feat in and of itself because he usually didn’t hear her until she entered the same room as him. But then she went straight upstairs. Eliot knew Hardison was in the main area of the Brewpub, but she didn’t even stop to say hello. Just went right up the stairs. He didn’t think too much of it until twenty minutes later, when he still hadn’t heard the shower turn on.

Eliot stuck his head out of the kitchen.

“Did Parker come back downstairs?” Eliot asked Hardison.

“Parker’s back?” Hardison looked up from his computer.

“She got back twenty minutes ago. She had to walk right behind you, how did you not notice her?” Eliot asked exasperatedly.

“For your information I was working on fake IDs for our next con. So excuse me if I wasn’t paying close attention to my surroundings.” Hardison rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“She’s been here for a bit and I haven’t heard her shower.” Eliot offered as a way of explanation.

“Ok, and…?” Hardison raised an eyebrow questioningly. “So what if she hasn’t taken a shower?”

“It’s not like her.” Eliot knew that the slight deviation in Parker’s routine wasn’t really anything to care about, but she and him were alike in that way. They had routines they followed and didn’t like to mess those routines up. Eliot sighed and took off his apron before heading towards the stairs. He knew it was probably nothing, but he had to check on Parker, just to make sure she hadn’t been stabbed or something. He wouldn’t put it past her to get injured while out and then try to hide it from him and Hardison.

Eliot walked to the back of the Brewpub and headed up the stairs. When he got to the top, he didn’t see or hear Parker in the living room. Moving forward, he noticed that the bathroom was empty as well - not even any condensation on the mirror.

Something crashed and Eliot froze, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. A moment later he heard a voice - that was definitely Parker speaking. She was in one of the side rooms, where she stored some of her gear.

“Parker?” Eliot took a step down the hallway.

“One second!” Parker’s voice came from behind one of the doors, sounding excited but also slightly panicked.

“Are you ok?” Eliot asked.

“Yeah! Just… gimmie a moment!” She said something else, but it was too quiet for Eliot to make out. Before he could ask another question he heard the distinctive rattle of a vent cover. A few seconds later she appeared behind him in the hall.

“Eliot! Hi!” Parker exclaimed.

“Are you ok?” Eliot asked again.

“Yeah! Why?”

“You came back from your run and disappeared. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.”

“Oh, yeah! I’m fine! Nothings wrong!” As Parker spoke, her eyes kept sliding past him to the locked door behind him.

“Right, well…” Eliot took a few steps back towards the stairs, leaving Parker to do whatever it was she was doing, when he heard something whine. Both Eliot and Parker froze.

“What was that?” Eliot asked suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Parker replied far too quickly.

“Parker.” Eliot narrowed his eyes.

“It’s just… if I tell you will you promise not to get mad?” Parker asked, Eliot let out a deep sigh. If she had to ask it probably wasn’t something he would like.

“I can’t promise that.” Eliot said. This time it was Parker’s turn to narrow her eyes at him.

“You at least have to hear me out before you do anything.” She said.

“Ok, fine. I’ll hear you out.” Immediately Parker broke into a wide grin, and Eliot couldn’t help but smile back. She walked past him and paused for a second at the door to pick the lock. The door opened, and Eliot immediately saw why she had to ask.

Inside the room was a dog. Not any dog, but a small, mud and dirt covered puppy that had already left scratch marks all over the walls and the door.

“Parker-” He started.

“I saw her when I was on my run and she was hiding in an alley and looked so sad and I couldn’t just leave her there and I know we can’t really keep pets because we have to travel for cons but she wouldn’t survive on the street and she’s really cute!” Parker said in a rush, picking up the dog and holding it out to Eliot.

“Parker-” He was cut off again by her thrusting the dog into his arms, and it immediately began to lick his face.

“See! She likes you!” Parker said.

“Parker…” Eliot sighed and gently placed the dog on the ground. He wanted to tell her to bring it to a shelter, or somewhere other than the Brewpub - not in the least because it was a health code violation - but the look Parker was giving him was making his resolve crumble. And though he didn’t want to admit it, the dog was pretty cute. Small, with paws way too big for its body. It didn’t have much in the way of fur, and Eliot knew with how cold it was outside that the dog wouldn’t have survived on the streets for long.

“Do you have a plan?” Eliot asked instead. Parker broke into a wide grin at his words, knowing she had already won the battle.

“There are a bunch of shelters in Portland, so we could drop her off there. But there’s no guarantee she’d find a family. So I was planning to keep her for a little until we find someone who passes the test to give her to.” As Parker spoke she crouched down so she was at the dogs level and began petting her.

“Passes what test?” Eliot asked skeptically.

“The ones Hardison's gonna create.” She said simply. As if on cue, Eliot heard Hardison moving around in the living room.

“Does he know you found a dog?” Eliot raised an eyebrow.

“Not yet.”

Eliot sighed deeply and stuck his head out of the room to call for Hardison.

“Yeah yeah I’m coming.” Hardison made his way towards them. “What do you- oh!” As soon as Hardison spotted the puppy he dropped down to his knees so he could pet her. “Aren’t you the cutest little thing? Awww.” Hardison fawned over the dog for a few minutes before he looked over at Parker. “What are we gonna do with her?” Hardison asked.

“She’s going to a shelter.” Eliot said.

“We’re fostering her.” Parker said at the same time. Both Hardison and Parker looked at Eliot with, well, puppy dog eyes, and Eliot knew he couldn’t say no to them.

“Fine, you can foster her. But I don’t want her in my kitchen, or my room, and you have to take care of her.” Eliot stated, both Parker and Hardison nodded vigorously.

“Ok!” Parker turned back to the dog and began petting her more. “You’re gonna be the most spoiled puppy. We’re gonna get you so many toys and find you a great home to go to.” Eliot sighed and left the room. He knew full well there was a low chance that Parker and Hardison would be willing to part with the dog once they’d bonded with her. But some part of him was okay with that. He’d grown up with several dogs, and kind of missed them. Not that he’d ever tell them that. He had no idea what they were going to do with the dog when they had to go away for cons, but they’d figure that out eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk more about Leverage, or send in another prompt, I'm on tumblr at thieves-never-say-die (I can't promise I'll respond quickly)


End file.
